The dead seperated us
by alice Orihara Scarlet
Summary: Sasori was exited for his sister's arrival back from Amerixa. Everything was perfect with her next to him. Until, something that only appeared in science fiction suddenly sprung up on them. Separating them once again.


**So, this is the re- write of diffused sibling, but I decided to change the title and now it has a twist! But you'll see that in that chapters.**

"Hey Sasori no danna, why do you have a smile on your face, hmm?" Deidara observed his fellow red hair art friend.

"Shut up brat, I am not smiling." the red hair man name "Sasori" glared as he tried to cover his smile with his hand.

He was failing at trying to cover his smile.

"What's the fucking red hair puppy happy about? Did he remove that stick up his ass? About damn time!" the silver haired Jashinist smirked at his own little joke.

"Yeah, and then my happiness shoved it up _your _ass." Sasori countered easily while flipping another card down. Two. Damn.

Hidan shot him a death glare, tenfold to Sasori's own glare that he had sent Deidara.

"Hidan, pay attention to the game idiot, we're all waiting for you to put down another fucking card." the man who loved his money hissed impatiently.

"I'll put down a fucking card when I want to Kakuzu! Which happen to be now." Hidan smacked down a card a few seconds later after he stated whenever he wanted to put down his card, he would.

To Sasori, it looked like a desperate try from Hidan to keep his pride unshattered. Too late.

"But seriously Sasori no danna, why are you so happy? This is certainly not like you my man." Deidara continued with the subject before Hidan's tantrum.

Sasori sighed, he knew he couldn't escape this.

"My little sister is coming back from America." Sasori explained.

Hidan tried to hold his laughter, he patted his partner, Kakuzu in the back repeating the same action. "Hear that Kakuzu! She's coming!"

"Idiot. You and you're perverted jokes." Kakuzu sighed at his partners idiocy.

Which seemed the the thousandth time that day.

They flipped down their cards. Deidara won the mini round.

"When is she arriving?" Deidara asked with pure curiosity.

"Tomorrow." Sasori almost said with a grin.

"Is she attending school here? And how old is she?" Hidan raised his eye brows in a suggestive manner.

"You stay away from my sister."Sasori glared at Hidan.

"Like Hidan could keep it in his pants." their friend who reminded them of a shark, snorted and rolled his eyes.

"You're right," there was a gleam in Sasori's eye, "I should castrate him here and now."

Sasori got up from the table and started walking over to Hidan.

Hidan started sweating, his hands showing a surrender sighnal, "Now, now. You don't need to be so rashed, Sasori. I'll try to stay away from her."

Itachi shook his head, but said nothing, at least out loud.

"What's her name?" Itachi changed the topic, Hidan was slowly thanking him from being de-man.

"Oh, even _the _Itachi Uchiha is interested!" Kisame cracked.

"Sakura. Sakura Akasuna Haruno." Sasori said.

"Oh a 'Sakura' kind of girl. My kind of girl." Hidan whistled.

In return, Kakuzu back hand slapped Hidan in the face.

"Ow! What the hell bastard!" Hidan glared. "What the hell was that for!?

"It was for you being an idiot. Your "kind of girl" is any kind of girl that's skinny." Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

"That's not a valid reason and that's not true bastard!" Hidan protested.

"It is in my book." Kakuzu replied instantly.

Hidan growled.

"Oh! Cat fight!" Kisame whistled.

"Shut up kisame! Nobody asked you!" Hidan and Kakuzu shouted at the same time.

"Hey don't copy me you bastard!" again, Hidan and Kakuzu said at the same time.

Konan chuckled.

"What the hell are you laughing at you paper lady!" Hidan glared at Konan.

"You." Konan simply replied with a smirk.

"Why you!" Hidan was about to pounce on Konan when something, or some_one_ stopped him.

"Hidan." the leader of the "Akatsuki" eyed Hidan warningly.

Even though Hidan wasn't the smartest tool in the shed, he knew the look that Pein was giving him meant 'touch her, and they'll never find your body'.

Hidan whispered bloody curses about Pein, but sat down like an obedient dog. Konan simply stared in amusement.

Right now the Akatsuki were currently playing the card game, "War."

During the game, there were curses, cards being slammed on the table, and victory laughs or cheers for the ones who won each mini card.

"Dang Kakuzu, how do you keep winning!" Hidan eyed Kakuzu suspiciously.

"I'm just good at this game." Kakuzu flipped the card on the table.

It's was an ace.

Hidan got an eight, Kisame had a two, Deidara had a five, Sasori had a nine, and Itachi had a seven.

"Damn it, another win for the greedy bastard." Hidan muttered.

"I can hear you." Kakuzu told Hidan.

"Good! You cheater!" Hidan countered like an immature kid.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

"I'm out. That was my last card, un." Deidara got up from the table.

Tobi and Zetsu were nowhere to be found (Konan simply explained they we're doing some stuff... mostly fantasies from her Fujoshi mind) Konan was sitting on Pein's lap, her head leaned into his neck, their hands interlocked. Pein had his eyes closed, enjoying the company of Konan.

The boys who were playing cards, flipped again. Sasori only had two more cards.

In that mini round, Hidan won. And in the next round, Itachi gave Kisame the rest of his cards.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Hidan protested.

"Oh shut it Hidan. Suck it up." Kisame grinned.

Hidan pouted.

"I'm leaving. I'll see you guys later." Deidara waved before grabbing his coat and walking out of Pein's house. Five minutes later, Itachi shut his book closed and stated that he need to go home as well.

Sasori had now lost all his cards. He put on his jacket.

"Okay it's getting late, I have to pick up Sakura in the morning." Sasori walked to the door, hearing Konan and the rest bid their goodbyes.

He waved back before closing the door and walking into the alley.

It was silent for the most part, comparing how it was such... a bad neighborhood.

Sasori kicked a can away from him, which sounded off the guard dogs. He ignored them even if they growled at him viciously and the only them that kept the dogs from attacking him was the chains that connected to their collars.

The rest of the walk to his house was for the most part quiet after he left Pein's neighborhood.

When Sasori had gotten home, he didn't even change clothes. He simply fell on his bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow


End file.
